five_nights_to_rememberfandomcom-20200215-history
One Night To Remember
Summary From 12 to 8 AM, you must monitor the building like you have done for the past few months. However, after a recent birthday party, the animatronics haven't been acting the same. Don't you worry though, as the company has hooked up a few PA switches in your office in order for you to use various sounds to lead the animatronics away. In a pinch? Shut your eyes and sit still, it will all be okay. Also, there have been 2 animatronics to make up for the removal of some others. These are special "interactive" animatronics, and the PA systems wont quite work for them. But don't worry, we have something else that is sure to work! Characters There are many characters you will face throughout the game. There doesn't seem to be a sign of the hallucinations (except for foxy in one of the death minigames) * FredBear: A yellow bear. Main animatronic of FredBear's family diner. * SpringBonnie: A yellow bunny animatronic. FredBear's best friend. * Stan: A large spider animatronic. * Dan: A large beaver animatronic. * Plushtrap: A doll of SpringBonnie. * Withered FredBear: A old model of FredBear, put into storage. * Nightmare: A shadowy, transparent version of Withered FredBear * ???: A dark FredBear, sits in CAM 5, under the disguise of a broken FredBear suit. * HIM: Error Game Mechanics Monitor The Monitor, also known as the cameras or the tablet, is a vital mechanic in One Night to Remember. It allows Alex to view almost the entirety of the diner, making it necessary to look for the animatronics. It is also your only defense against Plushtrap, where having the monitor up will prevent Plushtrap's attack. + Allows looking around the diner + Protects you from Plushtrap -Animatronics will attack almost instantly if the monitor is up while they are in the room. -Animatronics tend to hide from the cameras. (Stan, FredBear, SpringBonnie, W. FredBear) Tracker The Tracker is a ability used with the Monitor. Clicking the 'On' button next to the tracker will activate it, temporarily showing the locations of FredBear and SpringBonnie, As they can sometimes remain out of view of the cameras on their way to the office. +Allows Alex to see where FredBear or SpringBonnie are at. -Only detects FredBear and SpringBonnie, useless after 4 AM (SpringBonnie and FredBear disappear and don't become active for the rest of the night). -Has to recharge after use. Beta Testers * Tia (AKA: PuritySin) * Dawkoof * Everyone who gets the beta version on gamejolt! Trivia *As said by Tia, there are a few secrets in the game that give hints to future projects and games. *Due to many errors, the limit on Clickteam, and various other reasons, the game is unfinished, and may possibly remain that way. *The main Animatronic scream in-game is a modified audio clip of Tia screaming. **According to Tia, she screamed loud enough to make her own ears bleed, and that part of the scream is cut off. ***The other scream, used by the Minigame animatronics, and by ???, Is a modified version of the FNAF2 scream.